


Saved By The Bell

by Sketches_ofDirections



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 13 year old kids, 7th Night, Creepy Puppet, Dont worry other animatronics are there, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Fnaf themed dream, Human guts, I'll get used to this hashtag ok i'm still learning, Inspired by Real Events, It's the 7th Night, Major Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Teen Night Guards, What Have I Done, dream - Freeform, pizzeria, sorrynotsorry, there's human guts, uhh, what should i put more, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketches_ofDirections/pseuds/Sketches_ofDirections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia doesn't know why she's here in this freaky place. And she doesn't also know why her three friends are here. And they'll just probably scream until they survive when the clock struck 6:00 in the morning.</p><p>((Formerly named as "Gotta Scream FREEDOM!!"))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved By The Bell

"Ugh..."

I flashed the flashlight to the hallway. Repeatedly. Trying to check where those stupid, dangerous animatronics. Oh, how I hate this job. Well,  _we_ , I guess.

"Ooooohhh..." I heard Rina whimpered. She was pressing the light of the left vent. She looked at the vent to see if ever  _one_  was there... She bite her nails as she whimpered again. Heck, I think she's scared... Well,  _I_ too. You know. "AGH! Darn it! I hate this! Why would they even do this to us?! We are _young teens_! We're only  _thirteen_!" Hailey stomped her feet as she complained while flashing the lights. Her job was the same as Rina's, except she was on the right vent.

"Calm down, Hail-oh  _shoot_!" Foxy. Foxy. IT'S FOXY. WHY IS HE ALREADY THERE. I continued to flash the lights towards the hallway. No. Nope. Can he not. "DON'T WAKE THE BABY!"John suddenly screeched in, the only boy in the group. He was the one incharge of the cameras... and winding up the box so that the 'puppet' won't kill us. He screeched again, "MANGLE!" as he flipped down the tablet. He screamed again so hard I am going deaf, Rina joining in as she was panicking.

"WHY DOES THIS PLACE HAVE NO FREAKING DOORS?!" Hailey added in, currently abusing the lights. Wow, is she wasting the power. Just plain wow. But it does make sense though. Why didn't I thought of that in the first place?!

Then I realized my flashlight wasn't on. Oh God no. No.

_Click_

_Click click_

_Clickclickclickclick_

NO.  _NONONONONONO_. "U-uh guys," I stammered, slowly turning my head to them. Trying to gather up courage. Adrenaline was in my throat now. My pitch was changed into a pipsqueak. "I THINK WE SHOULD DUCK!" They followed as I say and we all screamed. Expectedly, Foxy came in. But one thing we didn't expected was

"MANGLE!"

Rina and John shrieked on top of their lungs as we duck again. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Hailey bursted in. Then a loud crash came. I stood up abruptly and tried myself to calm down. The fox animatronics are broken, due hitting on the wall I think. But there's no wasting time. I'm through with this!

"Everyone! We need to escape NOW! Go through the vents!" Everyone nodded and went through the vents. Rina and I were on the left while Hailey and John were on the right probably.

 

We eventually met at the hallway. Dead silence was around us. Rina was the one who broke it because of her sudden burst of whimpers. I patted her back and tried to comfort her, "Ssh, Rina it's alright." Wow, I think this must be a  _brutal_  mental disease to her- or to me- or even  _US_! And it's  _really_ traumatizingnow! John cleared his throat Hailey started speaking in a hush low tone. "We better go out of this freaking place before we will be STUFFED INTO A SUIT!"

Then a laugh

"Ahahahahaha... hahaha..."

Oh God...

All four of us hitched our breaths. Paled. Didn't even dared to move an inch. "F-freddy..." We can barely hear Hailey whisper clearly.

And Rina couldn't resist it anymore. "RUN!" we screamed loudly running through the pizzeria of who knows where we were going. Then we ended up somehow in the dining area.

I cringed and my eyes widened. Rina shut her eyes tight and held a sob. John bit his lip trying not to scream, swearing under his breath. And Hailey covered her mouth trying not to vomit at the obscene sight.

Chica

She was eating a  _human's_  guts. Are you even kidding me?! We didn't moved. We didn't dared. The squishy and yucky sound made it horrible to hear and see. Then it only lasted a few seconds when Chica turned her head towards us, seeing her old face. She...

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hailey finally barfed, John rubbing her back. I couldn't help it! YUCK! I ran away quickly, then Rina followed. The other two followed, but meters away. Luckily Chica wasn't chasing us. I assumed she went back eating those... disgusting...

Oh I shouldn't be mentioning it.

 

We went back to the security office. Rina was probably hyperventilating (crying), along with John. Hailey was probably wiping the wastes she just vomited earlier on her mouth with a tissue. While I only get back to work, flashlight in my hand.

I heard John sighed. "What is it John?" I asked. Herby grinned like an idiot. "Those stupid foxes are gone," He pointed to the place where Foxy and the Mangle were crashed. My eye suddenly twitched. How can this kid be serious, of course they are gone probably because they are still alive. I was about to open my mouth to rant but then Rina interrupted, her voice was cracking. "B-bunny ears!" The three of us flinched at the two words.

Does that mean...?

NO. NOT AGAIN. Rina ran pass Hailey and entered the right vent then the other followed shortly and quickly. John followed but his butt got stuck.

 _Great_. Now what? "AGH!" John screamed like a little girl. Funny. But no time in amusing myself. "Help meee!" I heard Hailey say, "What the heck have yourself gone into you lil' pipsqueak?! Pull, Rin!" I help him by pushing his butt into the vent.

And the bunny ears came closer, slowly appearing its ripped face. "AH!" I shouted as I push John's butt again forcefully. "Come! On!" I tried to push it but was no use. And then Bonnie's ripped face appeared  _right_  in the vent. TO  _ME_.

"AAAAAHH! OH my  _Godohmygodohmygod_!" I screeched and accidentally kicked John's butt but it was all worth it. "AAAAH!" The other three probably bumped each other. Oops... Think about it, John rolling and came crashing Rina and Hailey. Ahahaha...

I should probably go now.

I went through the vent and while entering, I heard the three screaming, obviously Rica's. I quickly went out and saw... _NOT AGAIN._

Balloon Boy...

"Hi."

" _HIYAAAAAAA!_ " I kicked the wooden boy with my foot to his face. He then flew away and hit the wall. Perfect. He's broken for good. Hailey laughed out loud, followed by John. "Oh my gosh, could you please cut it out?! You could've lured those creeps and kill us!" Rica's eyes widened with fear as she whispered in a harsh tone. I only rolled my eyes and waited for the other two's reaction. They stared at each other for a while but then started to laugh again.

What the hell...? 

Hailey just hugged herself trying not to giggle so much. My shoulders slumped and I sweatdrop. "Sofia was startled when he just said hi- OW!" I glared daggers at John. "You dare to insult me? That's the way I tried to save you from that little freak!" I pouted. Hailey wiped her fake tears as she was finished throwing fits of giggling and such. Rina only chuckled. While John sulked.

_Pop goes the weasel_

The four of us stopped at the sound of the music box. I then (or us girls) turned to see John, whose cracking a sheepish smile to us. We glared at him. "Did you just...?!" He put his hands in surrender. "NONONONO! DON'T HURT ME! LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE GET-"

_Pop goes the weasel_

"RUN!" Rina grabbed my hand and I nearly tripped. "Woah woah! H-hold on! I'm gonna trip!" Hailey and John followed shortly. I could heard cursing from them. Oh, c'mon.

_Pop goes the weasel_

Hailey dashed quickly and almost leaving us. "H-Hail! Wait!" Rina tried to catch up with her. "Then hurry up woman!" Hailey shoot us a glared glance. "You don't wanna be dead, do you?!"

_Pop goes the weasel_

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The puppet appeared out of nowhere and we the three of us shut our eyes and screamed and hugged ourselves. Silence then swept around us.

Then we heard choking.

What...? Hailey? Hailey?! We opened our eyes and saw her choking the Marionette on the neck. His skinny but long arms were stuck on her mouth (is she biting them?) "STUPID!" Squeeze. Choke. "PUPPET!" Squeeze and then choke. And then suddenly the puppet looked limp on her grasp, head tilted loosely in the side. I gasped in pure suprise and shock. Did she just...?

"Did you kill it?" John rushed to her, checking the black puppet if it is  _really_  dead. She just let go of the arms she bit with a scoff, "Pueh! That stupid puppet is so useless when I choke itself. It sounds like a  _real_  person..." She frowned, but her face changed quickly ("Ew."). "Wow..." All three of us stared at Hailey in awe. 

"We should probably get out of this haunted place." Rina shook her head sideways then became the lead. "Yeah..." I agreed, sighing and lowering my head. I followed her, but stop mid-pace to watch Hailey and John.

"Oi." John followed, face expressionless. Hailey stared at the dead Marionette for a while then tighten her grip at the neck. I felt a shiver ran down my spine as I looked into her malicing eyes.

"I think I'm going to keep this for some reason..." And then a sick grin appeared on her face.

 

Few meters. Just a few meters away from the exit...

And we'll be finally free. Free from those creepy and dangerous nine animatronics.

"FREEDOM!" We cried in joy as we finally saw the exit door. Now, we just have to find the key and we're good to go.

_Flicker_

We stop in our tracks as the lights flashed into a complete darkness for a split second. We turned our gaze in our backs, swallowing the lump in my throat, trying to calm oursleves.

Nothing.

Completely nothing. There wasn't anyone nor anything in our backs but nothing. Strange... "Wh-what the..." Hailey stuttered, gripping the puppet's neck more harder that it'll snap. "I-I don't know, but we should just continue now,"  _Right?_ I said with a small voice. But everyone didn't bother it as they were too afraid in speaking right

_Flicker_

Now _..._ "KYAAAAA!" Rina started and I secondly joined in and she came hugging to me tightly. While Hailey flinched and paled. And John just looked right back on his shoulder and stood there, not even breathing.

"John?" I asked with concern. I followed his gaze. My eyes widen in fear, and my blood became cold. No way... Why are they? And why...?

"Huh?" Rina and Hailey followed too and Rina screamed clinged to me while Hailey swore out loud.

The old and new animatronics were there. Even Foxy and Mangle were there. Wait...

Golden Freddy...?

We heard a laugh of a little girl which we assumed it was from the yellow bear. He was incharge of the lights. We can see him just a yard away from all of the animatronics. He then pressed the lights off.

_Flicker_

"WHAT!?" John bewildered with panic and dashed towards the exit. Rica and I screamed helplessly while running towards to our destination, while Hailey squinted her eyes as she glared at them and threw a raspberry to them. She quickly followed us and she was rushing to say the words:

"You may not believe me, guys but everytime that stupid yellow bear clicked the lights all of them will take a step forward towards us. If Golden uses it like a split second they'll come at us and'll kill us all! Now we don't wanna waste our time! Let's hurry up and find the key!"

I stared at her with confusion, "What?" She facepalmed, "Oh for- JUST FIND THE FREAKING KEY ALREADY AND GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!" We nodded and looked for the exit key. We searched.

_Flicker . Step_

And searched.

_Flicker . Step_

"OH  _GOD_!" John gave up and was hyperventilating, forcing himself to watch the animatronics slowly move towards us in horror. Hugging his knees in despair, whimpering.

" _OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH_! THEY'RE COMING RIGHT AT US!" Rina shrieked loudly, while crying hard. Oh God NO. Just please give us more time to-

_Flicker . Step_

"AAAGH! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Then I felt something bumpy in the door mat. "AHA!" I cried in joy as I found the keys... What. _KEYS_? OH NO, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.

"Sofia. HURRY  _UP_!" Hailey shouted at me that almost made me go deaf. "OH GOD, THEY'RE SO CLOSE TO US!"

"JUST-WAIT-OKAY? AAAAHHH! WE COULDN'T MAKE IT!" I tried every key that would fit  _AND_  would open the door but there still no use. Then the only hope is the last key I didn't used yet.

I tried the last key into the keylock but

_Darkness_

I screamed. "OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" As I frantically search for the keyhole without the use of the lights. Oh please don't make me-

**_Ding dong ding dong_ **

Oh my gosh. Did I heard it correctly? Is it really?!

_Light_

"6:00 A.M.!" Hailey, Rina and John cried in full happiness on their faces as they group hugged. I sighed in relief, tiredness came to take over, "That was a tough luck... I thought we couldn't survive this night! I was so happy... Oh my gosh!" I couldn't help but scream with delight, with my eyes closed. Ahhh, that was so... huh?

I opened my eyes to see where the animatronics go. Did they come back to their positions now? Or...? I was confused, questions about the animatronics until someone patted my shoulder.

"We shouldn't mind them anymore," It was John... He flashed me a tired but a genuine smile. "Afterall, this is the last night we'll work into. So I guess we'll be receiving our paycheck then," Hailey then yawned at the convincing statement. But then replaced with a cracked grin.

"Now let's go home now..." Rina finished and then she laughed in an awkward way. And we all laughed simultaneously while I unlocked the door. "Hahahaha! I was so relieved that we even get to survive this last night. I wonder what would they think about the last second they just wasted that they should be attacking us. Pfft!" I threw myself into laughter, and carelessly threw away the keys as we exited the pizzeria. They then joined into fits of chuckles and glees.

 

 

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I then turned off my alarm clock and noticed I was in a familiar room.

Yep, my bedroom. 

And before I could even clear my mind off, those vivid images appeared right before my mind. So, the work on the pizzeria was a dream, huh?

Or a nightmare.

I yawned and stretched my arms lazily, scratching my back also. Before I could start my day, I said: 

"So, this is what you get when you play Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2. _So_ amazing and cool, I don't even want to play it anymore." Sarcastically. I flew my hands up and slumped it. After some moments of staring to nonsense things, I sickly grinned like an idiot. That dream (or nightmare) was really interesting.

"I really should tell this to my friends."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I probably made this a long time ago. But not really long time ago. Yeah.  
> So, this story was partially (or almost) real based on my friend's dream. I don't really remember the details about her dream so yeah, I added (and also EDITED...) some things blah blah. Humor. (i'm not good with some sense of humor here, H ELP). (and also the grammar- ugh)
> 
> So, yeah. This is my first work to post on Ao3. (I'm still learning how!) Leave a comment or/and kudos if its good.. :) All the loves...xx
> 
> If you wanna know me more, please follow me on Twitter: @Craving4_Harry :D


End file.
